


a wicked pleasure

by angediary



Series: Dark, sinful pleasures [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Consensual Kink, F/M, Flirting, Knifeplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angediary/pseuds/angediary
Summary: Amongst all of the pretty faces Arthur encountered, there was one that never failed to haunt him inside his head, his desire and his unbridled lust.The only one that appealed to his darkest desire.
Relationships: Arthur/Miyuki
Series: Dark, sinful pleasures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951513
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	a wicked pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Joining kinktober fun, though I'll be slow bcs I'm swamped with all my WIP projects  
> ps: I'm using my original vamp lore~

Amongst all of the pretty faces Arthur encountered, there was one that never failed to haunt him inside his head, his desire and his unbridled lust. The pureblood vampire who sat prettily in the kitchen of the mansion, cross legged, a knife in her hand, intending to slice a piece of cake before the opened door interrupted her.

Arthur entered the kitchen for coffee, delighted to find her there and the coffee suddenly was no longer necessary. “Fancy to meet you this early, luv.” His gaze ran hungrily over those pretty legs of hers, full in display and only covered with a short skirt.

“It is you. Thought you won’t be here until noon, I’m quite disappointed.” Miyuki smirked in such a sweet way that his breath caught.

“Oh, were you expecting me? I would like to assume so.” Arthur quipped with his own smirk, sly, with a hint of seduction, he began to walk but halted when the knife was thrown past his shoulder. Being a vampire, he easily caught the knife between two fingers. “My, my, it’s still too early for any kinky seduction.”

A scoff, then she smirked further. “When early is too early?” In a flash, she stood up and shoved him against the kitchen’s wall, caught his wrist until his grip on the knife loosened.

“Never too early if you asked me.” He let her have the knife back, his smirk didn’t falter.

Purposely grazed the tip of the knife on his throat, she smiled sweetly, tilting her head a little.“Tell me, Arthur, are you afraid?”

“Can’t you tell, little dove?” Arthur wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer until there was no space between them. Even as the knife's tip dug into his skin a little more, “I’m never afraid of anything.”

Miyuki let out a small chuckle, dragging the knife’s edge lower to the first button of his shirt and tore it open then she leaned forward to whisper into his ear, catching his earlobe with her teeth. “Never afraid? Such a horrible liar. I can hear your lies. I can feel _you_ against my leg, Arthur.”

“Suppose you’re a better liar than I am, why not show me what it is that you wanted?” He smirked as he watched her leaning away, staring at her lips and letting himself lean closer to capture them.

Mischief sparked in her smile. “Find me within one minute.” Then she blurred out of the kitchen, leaving the knife clattering on the kitchen’s floor.

Arthur did not waste the time and went after her with his vampire speed, a sly grin on his face.

Miyuki was sitting on the edge of her bed when he came into her room, a mischievous smirk on her soft features. “You almost wasted a chance, only five seconds away.”

His lips pursed slightly while he closed the door behind him. “A detour to my own room, I was hoping I would find you there.” 

“Dear Arthur, are you pouting?” A delightful laughter slipped past her lips, watching him walk closer. “I’d rather see this kind of honesty than lies.” Her hand lifted the dagger that she held in her hand but her eyes stared at Arthur, seeing if he would change his mind.

He didn’t, _he won’t_ , even as the sunlight glinting on the blade, it only invited him further. He stood before her, shirt half buttoned since she practically tore a few with a knife earlier.

Miyuki dragged the dagger to the rest of the buttons, tearing all of them off while looking up to him. “I won’t touch you.” Her voice was a seductive whisper despite the meaning of her words, the tip of the dagger traced along his bare ribs, leaving red lines in its wake.

“Yet, I believe you will.” He climbed on top of her.

Though before she ever laid beneath him entirely, the vampiress turned them over, straddling Arthur and held up the dagger. “You might be the luckiest one ever to remain alive after seeing this dagger.” Miyuki spoke in a breathy whisper, dragging the sharp edge to his chest, towards his neck — drawing blood as she applied more pressure. “Should I hurt that pretty face of yours..”

Arthur grinned wickedly, gripping her waist and letting his fingers dance, purposely shoving up her skirt. “We are vampires, luv, it will heal.”

“Wicked, _wicked_ Arthur.” And she chuckled while dragging the blunt edge across his cheek, teasing his skin, then along his jaw before trailing downward to his chest, where she turned over the dagger; the sharp edge cut into his skin. “I’m pleased so far, you’ve done well.”

“Where’s my reward, then?” To his credit, he did not flinch or falter at all.

Miyuki chuckled, moving her hips in a circling motion, where his clothed member brushed her clothed folds. Her deliberate movement caused a shuddering breath from Arthur. “You’re already aroused, was it the knife?”

“No.. _Ah.._ ” He moaned when she kept moving her hips, his grips tightened as he moved her waist, begging for more friction. “It’s you, luv.”

“You are quite handsome, all bleeding for me—” Miyuki dragged the blade along to his torso, cutting his flesh while still grinding on him, then she brought the dagger over her mouth, licking it off with her tongue, tasting Arthur’s blood. Yet again, she felt him twitching, growing harder and harder. “Oh.. And you’re hard.”

Arthur’s patience was drawing thin, he snatched the dagger from her. “It won’t be fair if I’m the only one showing the skin.” He slipped the knife from the hem of her blouse, skillfully dragging the knife upward to cut off all the buttons from inside the blouse, one by one, letting the blunt edge dragging across her skin. Pointing the tip of the dagger between her collarbones.

And yet, she grinned wickedly as Arthur dragged the dagger back down to cut her bra, her breasts bouncing free. He groaned needily, putting down the dagger to his side on the bed to reach for her soft flesh. 

“That is all? No revenge at all?” Miyuki asked in amusement.

“I’d rather touch you.” He replied shortly, touching her breasts, kneading roughly and he moved his hips under her. “I want to make you feel good.” Arthur growled low, arching his growing bulge upward and she was grinding harder.

Moans slipped past her lips as her back arched further into the touch of his hands that teased her nipples in desperate desire. Miyuki bent down some moments later, began licking the cuts on Arthur's chest. Hot tongue licked off the blood until nothing left, only clean cuts that would heal soon. Arthur’s length was throbbing inside his pants. Her act intoxicated him, not only because of the sensation but it awakened something dark inside, something that no one ever did before. He did not hold back any sound that she drew from him.

As all the blood on his skin licked clean, she rose up and unbuckled his belt, releasing his throbbing member. Positioning herself and shoved her damp panties aside, the tip of his shaft pressed against her wet entrance. _Ah, she was already this wet_ , it was Arthur’s last coherent thought. Her loud moans almost made him lose his mind, and even more when his length slid inside her slick heat. 

Arthur tipped back his head and joined her moan as he stretched her, sliding deeper. He began to thrust up, needing to feel her, deeper, rougher, as his arousal climbed higher. But, she had the upper hand, straddled him harder to limit his movements, hands rested on top of Arthur’s that still kneaded her breasts, urging him to touch her more.

He licked his lips, staring up at her with lust-filled eyes and palmed her breasts harder. With her, his lust became insatiable, all the flirting and seduction between them had them wanting and needing each other more than before. “More, let me make you feel more, luv. I want to please you.”

Her hips rolled deliciously and erotically, making herself cry in ecstasy and she moved with reckless pace, faster and faster until Arthur himself felt the frenzied lust begging for a release as she clenched around his length. _Tighter, tighter._

The whole time, he kept his eyes open to relish on this breathtaking sight as she worked him thoroughly with each grind and roll of her hips. Exactly the way Arthur loved that there was no need to plead. “Good girl. I love the sounds you make.” He moaned as their lust intoxicated them both, groaning deep when her hips rolled in a circling motion.

Through the desperate gasps, her body shuddered at last and he felt her walls quivering around his throbbing length, a loud cry of pleasure elicited from her parted lips, back arched.

For a moment, Arthur enjoyed the feel of her walls squeezing him — but in that same sensation he’d lost control in his own desire, chasing his release with thrusting up into her. A shameless moan ripped through him and his vision went white as an intense burst of pleasure spreading through him and tipped him over the edge, spilling himself inside her.

Miyuki fell beside him with the sound of her girly chuckles and heavy pants, her hand reached for the dagger and lifted it up in front of her. Then she glanced at him. “You pleasured me, Arthur. Your reward is to remain alive, safe from this dagger’s threat.”

He held her wrist, the hand that still held the dagger and shoved it gently aside, demanding her full attention. “A kiss won’t hurt.”

Miyuki laughed and evaded his approaching lips. “Not yet. You might have to try harder for a kiss.”

Arthur laughed along, watching the lovely vampiress retreating off the bed with only a skirt that remained on her body, and a seductive glance over her shoulder. The cuts on his skin already healed but it had grazed her heart unknowingly. Each cut she had made was imprinted within him. His lips curled into a smile, not his usual sly smile — an affectionate smile.

This game of theirs won’t end anytime soon, but he _wanted_ her to be his entirely.

Or perhaps, he’d fallen in love with her.


End file.
